256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Hackney's Got Talent
The thirty first episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles and 256Pi's entry to Mad Mothz's cancelled Rosen Talent Show Collab. Watch it here. Plot The episode begins with the network executive talking to Michael Rosen who has been hired to be the host of a talent show. He asks Michael what he thinks of the idea of a talent show but Michael says that he doesn't know. The executive points out that, being the owner of the channel, he pays Michael's checks, so it shouldn't be asking too much to do one favor. Michael takes in the role but isn't confident that people will watch him be a judge on a talent show because he doesn't like talent shows due to them being "all slimy". The executive glares at him, and Michael finally accepts the role. He says in his head not to blame him if the show crashes and burns like What's This Ear?. The executive thought he heard Michael saying this out loud and asks him what he said but Michael says "nothing". Michael asks what the show is called and the TV director says "How about..." before the Hackney's Got Talent title screen comes up. Michael introduces Hackney's Got Talent by saying that he is the host for the show and that people will perform and the person with the highest score will move onto the next round. The judges are Michael, Brian Rosen, Harrybo Scheddle and Older Rosen who appears a couple of seconds after Michael is about to introduce him. The first contestant is Tim Rowett, who explains to the audience about the stylophone that he is using. Brian wonders who put the table that Tim is sitting at onto the stage. Tim begins to play the song "Style" on the stylophone. Michael and Brian just stare as Harrybo seems to enjoy the show, while Older Rosen begins to dance to the music. Michael gives Tim a 7, Brian gives a 6, Harrybo gives an 8 and Older Rosen, who is still dancing even after the music stopped, gives 7 and three quarters, averaging Tim's score to 7 and a quarter. The second contestant is King Harkinian, who plays the song "Jump!" on his guitar. However, once he starts singing, the guitar continues to play without him touching it and Michael questions this. Michael, Brian and Harrybo give the King a 4 but Older Rosen gives 7 and three quarters, causing Michael and Brian to facepalm and averaging the King's score to 5. The third contestant is Harrybo who says that he wants to be a stand up comedian. Michael tells him not to be one but Harrybo starts to whack his face into a book with the joke relating to 'Facebook' (ba-dum-tss). Michael and Brian give Harrybo a 0 (as Harrybo wasn't actually supposed to be one of the contestants) but Older Rosen, once again, gives him 7 and three quarters, causing Michael and Brian to facepalm again and averaging Harrybo's score to 2 and a quarter. The last contestant is Mark Sabine who starts off by saying "Carne da Vinha D'Alhos!". He then does a YTPMV relating to Marmalade. Michael and Harrybo give Mark an 8, Brian gives a 9 but Older Rosen only gives him a 3..... and three quarters, averaging Mark's score to 7 and a quarter, the same as Tim. Michael announces that Mark and Tim (who both had a score of 7 and a quarter) move onto the next round and the show closes with the Hackney's Got Talent title card. Music *"Run Down Pyramid" from Wario Land: Shake It OST *"Style" by Orbital *"Jump!" by Two Steps of Hell Category:Episodes